Coming Together on the Throne
by Darkeyes17
Summary: G1: Complete. Done as a request from Yume95. Starscream fantasizes about his leader, remembering how attracted he is to Megatron. He wants his desires to come true. Do they? Warning: sticky, everything is consentual.


**A/N: Done as a request for Yume95, and the requirements were: must be its sticky throne sex, Toys, and Starscream getting spiked by our favourite evil commander, Megatron. The context is that there is unresolved sexual tension between the two…that is resolved in this fic unexpectedly XD. If anyone likes this and has a request, please review or PM me with what characters or pairing, anything particular (ie, kinks or for a non M-rated fic, anything to add to your character), and what the situation surrounding them is. I really enjoy doing requests, it makes me really think and I don't procrastinate too much compared to my usual fics. You all know my disclaimers. And (just for safety's sake)…**

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SLASH OR STICKY (and would also getting in trouble for reading this because you are either banned or are underage)…that is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Together on the Throne<strong>

* * *

><p>It was quiet on the Nemesis. It was the dead of night, and all the mechs were in recharge. Well…almost all of the mechs.<p>

Starscream, former Prince of Vos, now Decepticon Aerial commander and Second in Command, was in the command centre, all alone, in the middle of the night. He was supposed to be on the much hated monitor duty, making sure there was nothing suspicious going on. He was supposed to be bored out of his mind with doing nothing.

He was thinking about Megatron instead.

And…he was on Megatron's throne while he was at it.

Ever since they came to a 'truce' of sorts (you don't bash me, I won't try to take over kind of deal), Starscream had remembered what had originally attracted himself to the noble Decepticon cause.

Megatron.

The damned mech himself.

His powerful build, his dark charisma, his gravity swaying voice. Oh, how it made the Seeker shiver. And that fusion cannon! The weapon gods would be proud of. And not to mention how he looked in battle, powerful, hungry for victory and so incredibly strong. His broad shoulders and well-shaped chest, sloping down to a delicious looking black pelvis and thick thighs. Starscream, who had the graceful, slender legs of a Seeker, imagined what it would be like to be straddled across those thighs...

In the throne, thinking about his leader, Starscream was not doing monitor duty at all. He had worked himself up to arousal, opened his panel and stuck a vibrating egg in his valve and fantasised most of his shift away. The toy was on a slow cycle of vibration, just teasing, enough to make him arch and moan, but not enough to get him hot enough to overload. He was in the middle of one of his favourite fantasies, where Megatron had jumped him in his lab, was now bending him over his lab bench and eating him out with gusto. With a soft groan, the jet released his spike and started on another fantasy of his, stroking his spike softly up and down, before corkscrewing his hand around the head of it, imagining it was his leader's mouth, hot and wanting, around the tip.

That particular fantasy was one where Megatron had decided to make up for all those years of beatings and insults by using interfacing…starting with a long session of spike sucking.

With a sigh, Starscream reached for the vibrator remote and flicked it onto a different setting, making it a more intense vibration, but it was patterned randomly, so that it may be drawn out or several short bursts in a row. Settling himself more comfortably, Starscream smirked at the mental picture of Megatron's face if he found out _exactly_ Starscream was doing on his throne. The thought made him suck in a sharp gasp, aroused by the thought of Megatron finding him and seeing him, intimate parts bared for him to see, to see the slow trickling of lubricant down his valve and onto the throne chair, and his spike, straining in the air as he grasped it and pumped slowly. He purred, lost in his fantasies. He shuttered his optics, focussed on touching himself, of feeling. One blue hand continued to slowly pump his (over-proportionate – Skywarp had told him so) spike, while the other traced to his wings, slipping in the sensitive flaps to tickle sensually at wires and to pinch the tip, just enough to shock pleasure him.

Tilting his helm back over the throne, Starscream's face morphed in pleasure as he continued to self-stimulate, beginning to shudder now around that vibrating egg. It may not have been big for his valve, but it was touching his nodes _just right_.

Licking his lips and panting softly Starscream reached for his remote vibrator to turn it higher, but frowned when he couldn't feel it where he had left it on the arm of the throne. Tilting his head back up and unshuttering his deep crimson optics, instead of meeting the sight of an empty room (he had coded the door lock), he was met with Megatron, smirking at him…with his vibrator remote in his hand.

"WHAT THE FRAG? I LOCKED THE DOOR!" Starscream screeched, embarrassedly tucking his spike away swiftly and closing his panel – inadvertently closing the vibrator inside. He convieniently forgot that his fantasies had imagined this exact situation.

Megatron looked amused – and aroused? Starscream wondered – before he said mockingly, "Tut, tut, Starscream, can't a commander come and check on his SIC in the middle of his duties? And besides…you know my codes override all my underlings. It's a pity I come in here, to see you don't even notice my presence - to see you not doing anything at all...but self-servicing." Starscream's faceplates flushed, tainting his charcoal faceplates a dull pink as energon rushed to them.

Starscream was about to get out of the throne and head out before he could bear the brunt of the inevitable rage that was to come after the mockery – as if their truce would last – when the gunformer pretended to look innocently at the remote and say, "Hmm, I wonder…if I press this button, what will happen?"

The Seeker's optics widened and he gasped as Megatron clicked the button twice, sending the pattern and vibration harder and faster than the previous setting. Faceplates still flushed, Starscream let out a whine as he clenched over the vibrating egg, making it slip deeper into his valve and stimulating him deeper. Seeing the triumphant smirk on his leader's face, Starscream spat as venomously as he could, "What are you doing, you old fool?"

With a low chuckle, the warlord replied, lowering his voice, "What does it look like I'm doing, Seeker?"

"Frag you!"

With a low chuckle, Megatron leant a little closer and said, "Actually…no…I plan to frag _you_."

Starscream's optics widened, staring into the subject of his fantasies own blood-red optics at the implications of the statement. He was about to reply, when Megatron clicked a button on the remote, making the toy within him vibrate harder, making him gasp and pant. Oh, he was close…so very, very close, to overloading behind his closed panel (which was leaking small beads of lubricant through the panel seams)…in front of his leader no less!

And then the vibrating egg shut off.

With a screech, Starscream glared at the still smirking Megatron. "What are you doing, Megatron?" he growled, trying not to wiggle his hips, trying to make that damnable object hit his sensitive nodes, his sweet spots.

The tri-coloured jet found himself suddenly gasping in surprise as he was pressed to the back of the throne by the silver bulk of his leader, their faces barely inches apart. Starscream found himself tracing his optics over Megatron's faceplates, his strong jaw, high cheekarchs, and very kissable lips. He could honestly say that he had never seen his leader's face so close before. And those optics…_oh Primus_ they were smouldering upon his like never before, full of lust and intent. He could say that this was too sudden, but he was liking it too much to question completely.

With a slow smile on his lips, Megatron replied, lips almost brushing Starscream's, "What I should have done instead of beating you…all those years ago…I should have acted on my attraction to you then."

The Seeker's optics widened once again – _Megatron had been attracted to him?-_ and then shuttered as Megatron's mouth met his for the first time.

This was beyond fantasy. It was softer than he'd imagined his leader to be, but still pleasingly firm, those wonderful lips moving with his own as he melted into the embrace. He nibbled experimentally on the massaging lips, to hear a guttural groan from the silver mech. He moaned back when their mouths opened for each other sensually, glossae attacking with passionate ferociousness, trying to see who would be dominant. Starscream's hands had unknowingly reached up, one clutching the warlords delectable broad shoulders, the other pressed to the beck of the helmet Megatron wore to press them further into the kiss. Fireworks exploded behind his optics as Megatron sucked on his glossa…who knew that the old fool was so good at kissing? It wasn't till he released a keen that the tri-coloured mech realised that his and Megatron's pelvic areas were rubbing together, and it made him want more. His cooling fans were working noisily, as were Megatron's, and he broke away with a gasp.

"Fool…you wasted so much precious time," snarled Starscream, still trying to be defiant, but by the seductive gleam in his leader's optics, it wasn't really working to his advantage.

"So did you, my Seeker…I did not know the extent of your want until you asked for the truce. The way you asked me told me everything. So," Megatron said, nibbling Starscream's neck as he did so, "how about you open that panel for me? You already know you are mine Starscream."

Starscream scoffed, but didn't deny. The sexual tension and undercurrent had ran through the both of them ever since they had first met and they had denied. But they were sick of denying any longer.

With a growl, the warlord pawed at Starscream's sleek crimson hips, tracing the seams and sending the mech under him trembling with arousal. Realising they weren't going to be comfortable in this current position, Megatron encircled Starscream's waist with his arms and tumbled them over, so he was now sitting on the throne, Starscream braced on his strong, thick thighs. He took a moment to simply look at Starscream, the mech who had held his gaze for so very long. Those charcoal faceplates had a mixture of arousal and nervousness displayed, but underneath that was Starscream's typical cocky bravado. His wings were quivering, held up and gracefully, looking like they wanted to be nibbled on. The gold-glassed cockpit was heaving prettily as Starscream panted - trying to cool down his energon lines - and pointed down to a sleek, strong abdomen and curvy hips, leading into slender, but powerful legs. The Seeker was beautiful, to put it simply.

Following through with his thoughts, Megatron brought a black hand up and ran it under the edge of a quivering wing. Starscream sighed, leaning into the contact and bringing his wings closer to his body to allow Megatron more access. He was greedy. He wanted more, as much as Megatron would give.

Knowing what the Seeker wanted, Megatron used both hands to explore and caress every inch of those wings. He dug into the flaps, enjoying the un-restrained mewls and moans released from those slightly kiss-dented full lips of Starscream. He continued to caress, finding acute sensor bundles and stimulating with brushes of his fingers or by tweaking them almost playfully. Pinching the tip was rewarded by a pleasured squeal from the squirming jet who now shot a glare at his leader as if to say 'get on with it!'

"Patience, Starscream," Megatron rumbled, smacking the curvy red aft. Starscream squealed and glared in indignation.

"No," Starscream replied suddenly. He couldn't be patient, not with his fantasy coming true, and that truth felt so fragile, to be broken at any moment with a shock of clarity and reality. In synchronicity with his rebellious words, he opened his interfacing panel, his spike rising back up and weeping port ejecting the dormant silicon covered toy egg onto Megatron's black hipplates.

Making a tutting sound, Megatron decided to tease Starscream further and took the egg-shaped toy and slowly sucked it into his mouth, savouring the warm lubricants coating it.

If they weren't in such an intimate situation, the silver grey warlord would have laughed at the stunned expression on Starscream's face as he slowly sucked on the toy, before taking it out and whispering into the jet's audio, "You taste as good as I'd hoped you'd be."

"Fraggit, please!" Starscream begged, wincing as he did so…he couldn't believe he sounded so desperate.

"Please…what?" Megatron rumbled, drawing out the words and making his engine rev and send vibrations along Starscreams frame.

Glaring, Starscream bit his lip. The tenuous trust was not enough for him to say it. Not yet at least.

"Starscream…why deny it? You know you want to say my name," Megatron purred, massaging those crimson hips as if trying to encourage him further. He was enjoying this, seeing Starscream so aroused and it was all for him, and he was going to make sure it was only for him. He let Starscream think it over, and looked at the interface components bared for him. The valve was wet and dripping from when the toy had almost made the jet overload, so he was already partly stretched. And the spike, long, thick and smooth (not at much as his, Megatron mused), not hugely big, but nicely over-proportionate for the Seeker's frame. He smiled a devious smile, thinking of maybe giving Starscream the chance to spike him later down the track.

His gaze was drawn back up to those expressive charcoal faceplates – filled with nervous arousal still - as Starscream breathed, "Megatron…take me."

Forcing his voice lower to vibrate through Starscream, Megatron smirked, "With _pleasure_."

He unceremoniously released his panel, his spike jutting up, erect and rubbing against Starscream's own. He laughed openly at Starscream's faceplate, optics wide and over-bright with excitement. Megatron let him look. It was only fair. He was proud of his spike, as his too was long and thick, but his was longer and thicker compared to Starscream's, and instead of being mostly smooth, his was more ridged, studded with sensor nodes. He watched as Starscream reached a hand down and ran his finger around the base while whispering, half-purring as he did so, "Mmm…this is going to be a tight fit, my Lord."

"I'm sure you can handle it, my Seeker…you have never failed me before," he replied, and was once again amused by the expressions displayed. He must teach his new lover to be more controlled around everyone else. With him, Megatron didn't care what Starscream expressed.

"But…but you always-"

"Lied, Starscream. I knew I blamed you for things not under your control. It's a form of denial…or so that blasted psychology book Hook made me read said," Megatron replied, deadly serious. He was slightly surprised when Starscream threw his arms around him and began to kiss him feverishly, sucking and nipping at his lipplates like a desperate mech for energon. He growled when the salacious Seeker reached a hand around both their spikes as best as he could, rubbing them together, using his lubricant to slide his hand around, while his other dug into sensitive, thick, neck tubing to find sensitive spots. Starscream, he could tell, he had fully let go, kissing him without abandon, not caring of their past, but only for the present and possible future. It made Megatron kick himself…he really should have established this relationship as soon as they had met. Jumped him as soon as they greeted each other.

It was only then that he granted Starscream's wish and raised those perfect hips, checking to make sure that Starscream was hot and slick enough, lined up his length and sank into the blissful, tight depth of Starscream's sensor-laden valve. Starscream keened into their still-joined kiss, both hands now clutching on to broad, silver shoulders as the biggest spike he'd ever taken sank into him, filling him, stretching him, almost making him burst with trembling pleasure.

Megatron broke off first, hissing slightly as Starscream rippled his valve over his length. He ground against him, not quite moving just yet, and watched as Starscream's lips parted to gasp and keen, arching his back and grinding back down onto his hips.

Bending his neck to lap at the glass of the cockpit, Megatron held Starscream's hips in both his own, and began to move him up and down his spike, making sure to go slow at first, letting the drop-dead gorgeous Seeker adjust to his considerable size, a size that would make most mechs hang their helms in shame for being so inadequate.

"Aahhnn," Starscream mewled. Part of him was still not believing that this was happening, that it was too sharp and sudden that it was a figment of his imagination, when Megatron said something that definitely convinced him that this was real.

"Well, congratulations Starscream, you are on the throne," Megatron snickered. The sarcastic remark had occurred to him, and had pleaded to be said out loud.

"Shut up and 'face me," Starscream growled, leaning forward to rub his cockpit enticingly against the broad chest of his leader. Oh, no doubt this was real…the spike was stretching him enough so he knew he would feel a pleasant ache tomorrow. His helm dropped onto the warlords shoulder, panting as Megatron controlled his thrusts, picking up pace and making sure to move his hips every which way to ensure that his sensor nodes all were teased and rubbed against. His sweet spot was within reach of the spike, and it too was teased.

"So demanding, Seeker," chided Megatron, but saying it affectionately without stuttering. He tilted his helm back in imitation of the position he found Starscream in when he first came in, losing himself in the tight valve. He liked them nice and tight, and Starscream was a tight as they come. The head of his length was weeping slightly, he knew, mixing with the warm fluids secreted from Starscream's walls, his sensor nodes and cables stimulated by this.

Seeing the exposed neck in front of him, the former Prince leaned his head into the space and softly mouthed on the cables, unable to hold in his moans and mewls as he rode the member. Megatron was similarly affected, letting out deep growls and grunts.

They never knew they could be so gentle with each other. Sure, it was not typical gentle, tender interfacing, but it was a close as they would get, being so unbridled in their passions. Their hips clanged together, and every now and then cockpit glass would squeak against Megatron's chest as they rubbed together, paint transferring to the cockpit. Their cooling fans were working, circuits were ignited in the flame of pleasure, and wires sparked as they were stimulated. Delectable noises escaped both mechs. And then it was like the thin wire of going slower snapped.

Raising the hips in his hands slowly all the way up off his spike, Megatron stared directly onto Starscream's optics, smirked, and slammed him back down and starting a rapid pace, jerking his hips up into every thrust, relishing in the small scream released by the winged mech. Soon the Seeker was bouncing on his hips if his own volition, now biting onto his neck as he tried to keep himself from screaming.

Seeing those beautiful, trembling wings held out like a metal feast before him, Megatron ran his hands over them, the top of the wing, the underside, fondling the tips like he would his spike, before circling the specific pleasure sensors and nodes he had found earlier.

Starscream still bit into his lover's neck, feeling like he was on fire, ignited by his own passion rising and by the spike assaulting his valve in the very best of ways as he slammed his hips up and down, having to restrain screams as the flared tip hit his sweet spot and the top of his valve every time. Megatron was panting and growling at him, and he felt the member within him spurt some pre-fluid. Megatron was close, and was looking like he wanted to hold on - to wait the overload out. The hands on his wings felt so good, aiding him in being blown out of his processor by the sensations. But he needed more, he wanted, _needed_ to overload, ride that spiralling wave into oblivion with Megatron pumping away within him and releasing all his fluid. He was further intoxicated by the slight bit of energon trickling into his mouth from his love bites on his leader's neck.

"Trying to mark me as yours Starscream?" asked Megatron, panting under the onslaught of pleasure coursing through his circuits. _Primus_ the Seeker was good, making him lose control, tightening his valve then drawing off before clenching tighter.

Chuckling huskily, Starscream said, "Of course. If I…(ohh, you feel good)…am yours, then you are…m-mine."

Megatron chuckled, but then hitched his intakes as Starscream swivelled his hips around him. "Going to overload soon if you don't stop, Seeker," he growled.

"As you said earlier…why deny, my lord?" came the sly reply.

Megatron growled again. He wanted to see Starscream overload first, so he could watch the explosion of emotion cascade over those attractive charcoal faceplates. Seeing Starscream's spike rubbing slightly between them, the silver gunformer fisted his hand around it and began to pump with delicious friction in time with the Seeker's frenzied riding of his spike, making Starscream raise his optics toward the ceiling and cry out in rapture. Megatron started to thrust his hips up again, jerking into the slick, wanting valve, feeling as he hit the sensor nodes laden into the lubricated walls. He jerked up further, and knew he was hitting Starscream's sweet spot full on now, as the Seeker was scrabbling his hands over his chest, trying to grasp him, but couldn't because his CPU was so overladen with pleasurable data. Megatron felt that way too, his hand around Starscream's spike now moving erratically as his thrusts into the Seeker.

And then Starscream's data centre gave out and he overloaded hard, living up to his name and screaming out his new lovers name, "**MEGATRON**! NNNgggghhhh!" His valve tightening almost painfully around the grooves of Megatron's spike. Megatron held out just that little bit longer, watching as Starscream's optics brightened brilliantly, shining beautiful crimson light over the room, his mouth open, the scream sounding like a song, expression of passion fulfilled. And then, bellowing Starscream's name as his own held-back overload crashed over his circuits, Megatron let go, holding the jet as close to him as he could as he released, transfluid filling up the valve and leaking out from the force of his release.

* * *

><p>They must of both off-lined, for when Megatron opened his optics again, there was faint early dawn light and Starscream was slumped on his chest, optics half-dimmed like he too, had just gotten out of recharge, and was stroking along his sides.<p>

The Seeker looked up at him and rose up slightly, allowing Megatron to see their mess. He was still sheathed within Starscream's valve, but their hipplates were a sticky, transfluid and lubricant mess, the silver white of transfluid having turned the purple lubricant a shade of lavender. And over Starscream's lower cockpit and his abdominal plates was Starscream's own transfluid release.

"Hey," Starscream whispered, tone clearly nervous.

Smirking at the adorable expression, Megatron pecked his lips gently, letting him know this was what he wanted, what they _both_ had wanted. "Morning, Seeker," he replied.

"So…what happens now?" Starscream asked, relaxing into the loose hold Megatron had on him, relieved. He did want it. He wanted his wildest dreams, fantasies and wants to come true, and they had come true in one sudden, surprising night.

"Well," started Megatron, pretending to think hard, "I think I should chain you to my berth and keep you there so we can live in decadent sin for the rest of our lives."

They both chuckled, and Starscream nuzzled into his chest, shifting his hips, making them both hiss. "I, ah, think you should pull out, or else it'll hurt later," Starscream said. Megatron nodded, and resting a hand on the joint between Starscream's wings to keep him pressed to him, raised the sleek red, now black paint-scratched hips, off him and settled Starscream back down, getting a rag out of sub-space and cleanser to clean the tell-tale stains off both of them. The door was locked by his code, so they could take their time with cleaning up. Starscream, after being cleaned by his lover, stood gingerly and stretched, giving Megatron a good view of his frame as he did so. His wings fluttered, attracting the Decepticon leader gaze in the early morning light.

"Mph…yeah, definitely sore for the rest of the day. So worth it though," muttered Starscream, turning and smiling at his leader.

Megatron was staring at Starscream, thinking. He blurted, "Starscream…would you like to go see Yellowstone National Park this evening?"

Tilting his helm to the side, the jet asked, "You mean…like a…date?"

Something inexplicable zinged through him at that look, and he snorted and said, "Starscream, we've lied, denied, almost killed each other and interfaced. I think the plainest answer would be 'of course.'"

A full smile graced Starscream's face, so brilliant and simply _happy_ that Megatron wanted to do something further together apart from interfacing. It made part of the warlord sad that he had never done anything before to make Starscream smile like that. He smiled back, and Starscream leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his mouth, cupping his cheeks and stroking them. As the Seeker pulled back, he whispered to Megatron, "And a kiss seals it."

* * *

><p>That day, they put on their masks of being the argumentative SIC and commander at each other's throats…but that night they went to a national park and ended up making love on Megatron's berth, content and surprisingly happy in each other's arms - and knowing that it was as good as it would possibly ever get.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whooooooo….I'm tired. I think the ending was a little sappier than I intended, but I wanted to give them a little bit of a positive ending. I'll do something angsty for them later on down the track of the year I think. But not yet. Anyway, to Yume95, I hope you liked it. And to everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW! I like the feedback, regardless of how short it is. **


End file.
